The Davenports
by Suicuneepic
Summary: Davenport's sister and her two children come to visit. Davenport, Jessica and Tasha have a day out and the others are left to take care of Toby and Jessica. A one of story of the familly.


**The Davenports**

_All Chase's POV_

It was a casual Friday after school. I was in the lab finishing of the little homework I had; Bree was texting one of her mates about something and Adam was just well being Adam.

"Okay Guys I have news." Mr Davenport says coming down the elevator into the lab.

"What is it?" Adam asks. "Have you found out that cats are really dogs in costumes?"

"No." Mr Davenport says looking at Adam, "My sister is in town and she's coming over tonight!"

"Tonight? But I was planning to go shopping with Catlin!" Bree moaned.

"Well change of plans. You are going to meet my sister instead."

"Okay Mr Davenport. Does she know?" I ask not sure if he would tell his sister.

"No." Mr Davenport replies, "That's why you have to act normal and no using Bionics all weekend."

"All weekend?" Bree looked horrified. "But I had plans and-"

"No buts your staying here. Anyway she has two children." Davenport says firm but trying to satisfy Bree.

"Urgh more kids to look after. These two are hard enough."

I look at Bree unamused. I'm far more mature then her and besides she's the one who's complaining.

* * *

Tasha was upstairs casually preparing to cook when the bell went. She walked over because Mr Davenport was in the lab and no one else was around.

"Hi." Says a young woman with long brown hair and a beautiful dress. "I'm Jessica Davenport."

Behind her were two young kids one girl, one boy. The boy was older, about 11 with blonde scruffy hair. He had jeans, a red top and a Black hat perched on his head. The girl had silky, curly, light brown hair that flowed swiftly around her face. She was wearing a skirt and a long sleeved blue top with flowers on.

"Is my brother around?" Jessica asked.

"Donald?" Tasha asked. "He's downstairs in the lab."

"He has a lab? I know he's a inventor and all but a underground lab. Wow" She asked shocked.

Tasha looked back. She wasn't sure how much this lady new or why this lady was here but she seemed to know her husband.

Davenport came round the corner an greeted his sister.

"Donald!" She said hugging her brother. "Meet Toby and Amber."

Toby smiled and Amber waved slightly.

"Well this is my wife, Tasha and the kids are somewhere? GUYS!"

Bree, Adam, Leo and I all rush downstairs. As soon as we get down we get a feeling of awkwardness. It's odd when someone we don't know enters the house.

"This is Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase." Mr Davenport says pointing in turn.

We all wave smiling but not yet confident enough to talk.

"Wow four kids Donald." Jessica says walking towards us. Gently she ruffles my hair. But I start panicking. New people here can make me nervous. I have to calm myself or I'll unleash Spike.

"I got to do something!" I quickly say running down to the lab.

Mr Davenport seems to understand what I'm doing and excuses me before following.

"Chase?" He ask. "Are you alright."

"Yeah. It's just new to me." I replied feeling ashamed for running of on them.

I slump down in the corner.

"It's okay. You know I'll probably end up telling her Chase don't worry. Even if I don't think about it this way I've known her since I was a kid she was never anything like Douglas."

I nod. "I'm sorry Mr Davenport."

"Sorry for what?" He says patting my back and helping me up.

I smile at him as we get up. Mr Davenports always there for me.

* * *

We walk into the room and Adam is talking to Jessica like he knew her his whole life. It seems to be mainly about not eating the outside of a pineapple and that he's sure baked beans are alien eggs that's why there slimy and won't stay still on his fork. Bree is secretly texting behind the sofa and Leo has seized the opourtumity to watch cartoons with his step-cousins. I go to join him as that way I avoid talking or comfortable situations

The little girl, Amber is sitting far away from her brother. She too seems nervous about the whole situation. I can't help feeling sorry for her. I notice she's looking at me so I smile at her. She too smiles but she moves closer on the carpet. No one else notices this but me. Eventually she's sitting right near my leg.

"You can sit on the sofa." I whisper to her.

A huge smile spreads across her face. She leaps up and sits next me smiling. The she regains interest in the TV and turns to watch it instead. I looked again at the boy watching tv happily on the sofa next to Leo totally unaware of his sister. It was clear he was ignoring her.

* * *

Later Tasha called us all to the table for dinner. Everyone leapt up and dashed over to the table.

"Can I sit next to you?" Amber asks Toby.

"No! Go away Amber." Toby instructs his sister sitting far away.

He doesn't see how much it hurts Amber. She slumps into the chair next to her mother and Adam. Adam then picks up potato out of the pot by his hand. Mr Davenport coughs as if to say 'manners' but he didn't get the message at all.

"You okay Davenport." Adam asked.

"Davenport?" Jessica asked obviously unsure why we call him Davenport. "Arn't you there father?"

"Um well I am... it's just ...being rich means I like to keep the formalities up." Mr Davenport says trying to hide our secret.

"Oh Donnie, sometimes you have to let children be children no matter how rich okay?" She says like she was his mother. "Let them call you Dad."

Mr Davenport winces twice. He doesn't seem at all comfortable with this situation so I decide to help out.

"So what do you do for a living Miss Davenport."

"Such manners. Donald you've trained these children so well (maybe me but I wouldn't say anything about Adam.) Call me Aunt Jess or even Jessica" She says smiling. "I travel the world writing stories of my journeys. Only recently have I bought my loves along."

Amber smiles slightly and Toby nods.

"Yeah we went to Paris." Amber exclaimed.

"Oh yeah that pritzy posh Capital of Pants." Toby buts in.

Jessica seems to glance at him but then goes back to her brother and his wife. "I've planned a day out for the three of us! We can-"

"What about the children?" Tasha asks.

"I was originally planning day care but now I was hoping the older kids would take care of them they are 15,16 arn't they. It'll be okay right Bro."

"Chase and Bree maybe. Leo has a destructive habit and Adam can't take care of himself." Mr Davenport replies checking over us all.

"I do not." Leo moans even though we all know it's true.

"Yeah and I can't take care of anything." Adam joins in.

Jessica looks slightly concerned as they begin talking. "One day wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah come on. We can do this." Bree pips in all of a sudden wanting this bad.

"It's only two kids." I say.

"Fine but no calling because you can't handle it. Or cops calling because my house is on fire." Mr Davenport sighs.

Bree looks overjoyed and the others seemed satisfied.

"Then it's settled." Jessica said lifting her wine glass as the adults all made a toast to family I guess.

We all finished our meals then went of to do whatever. Bree showed the kids where they would sleep whilst the boys started another video game. I decided to go down to the lab rather than stay up there with them.

After setting up my capsule ready to go. I change so I can sleep when I'm ready am flicked on Mr Davenport's computer. I typed away researching whatever I needed.

"Adam your going to watch out for the kids tomorrow okay?" Bree asks as she enters the room.

"Well yeah that's what Davenport said I should do."

I carefully peeked at the scene. Bree was setting up the night capsule setting and Adam was walking towards his capsule.

"Night boys." She whispered.

"Night." We replied in unison.

Soon after he was snoring and Bree was obviously sleeping. I carried on Mr Davenport's computer. I started searching up places I could take the kids avoiding Davenport.

"What ya doing?" Eddie said flicking on.

"Nothing to your concern." I say taking a hand of the keys to make a shooing like action.

Unsatisfied Eddie takes over the laptop. "What don't want to talk. Well I don't want you getting caught. Oh wait I do."

Eddie flicks of and as if cued Mr Davenport walks in.

"Chase!" He exclaims expecting me to be sleeping.

I jump out the seat and close the screen. Mr Davenport looks at the computer.

"What were you doing on my computer?" He asks frustrated.

"I was planning tomorrow." I say truthfully.

"Why didn't you do it earlier? Now go to bed its not good to be up this late. You should know that more than pretty much anyone."

I sheepishly smile and trudge back to my capsule. I look up at Mr Davenport who dims the light again. He seems somewhat stressed. I would of thought he's happy having his sister over. Slowly I closed my eyes an actually went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up as Davenport banged on the capsule glass.

"Guys wake up you've got baby sitting to do. Two kids between the four of you should be enough." he says sorting out something on his phone.

Adam and Bree slide out of there capsules.

"Ooh lets go get cereal!" Adam cheers running to the lift.

Bree super speeds past and I walk to join him. Mr Davenport takes the stairs for some reason.

Upstairs Toby has helped himself to cereal and poured his sister some as Jessica watches him like a hawk. I guess he's trying to stay on the good side of his mum. Adam has grabbed a packet of sugar hoops and a bowl. Before Toby grabs it he swoops in and gets the milk.

"Hey." Toby yelled snatching the milk back.

"What did you want the milk?" Adam asks. "Why didn't you say so?"

He hands over the milk whilst grabbing a spoon. As Adam eats he spills about half his cereal everywhere. He can be so messy sometimes and not even notice. I grab a healthier option to Adams Sugar hoops and sit down. Bree is looking super annoyed that she can't super speed around, shoving things around and not talking at all.

"Sorry sweeties we got to go. Have fun with your cousins!" Jessica says to Toby and Amber kissing them on the head.

Mr Davenport turns around to face us.

"Okay listen up. No partys, no destroying the lab, no letting the kids have free roam." He carries on listing but finally he gets to the end. "And Leo, no breaking things!"

We all laugh and Leo seems unamused.

"Very funny I don't break that much."

Mr Davenport gives Leo a 'areyouserious' look before sighing and walking out.

Tasha kisses him on the head

Straight away Bree super speeds down to the lab and gets her bag and posher clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Leo asks blocking the door.

"I have plans that's not looking after toddlers."

"So your going now?" I ask.

"Yep. See ya later boys."

She walks out totally ignoring the fact were meant to look after the kids.

I turn around to face my brothers, "So you guys ready for this?"

"Yeah. I mean how hard can it be?" Leo replies

-5 minuets later-

Toby had gone bezerk throwing pillows, bouncing on the sofa and screaming at everyone. Amber was cowering behind the counter as we all stood by the door mouths open.

"Okay I stand corrected." Leo said. "This might be extremely hard!"

"Okay I have a plan." I say ducking yet anouther pillow. "We have to get them out the house first."

I stand up again and look straight at Toby.

"Stop that right now." He stops for a second and looks at me. "I thought we were going to go out and do something more intresting but if you just carry on like that we'll be doing nothing else today."

He gets down and actually looks sorry. Amber stands up and runs to her brother.

"Yes. Please stop Toby." She says.

He snaps back. "Urh Go away Amber."

It's clear to me that these two never had any true bond they just had to live with each other. At least I got on with my siblings.

"Now can we go?" Toby asks looking at me.

Leo butts in. "We need to clean this mess first otherwise Davenport 'll kill us."

"Oh and he doesn't already." Eddie piped in and then shut of.

"What's that?" Amber asked curiously.

"It's Mr Davenpor- Your uncles super smart home security system." I told her.

"Cool. I want one." Toby says helping Leo carry the cushions back across the room. "Now can we go."

I nod and open the door. I make sure I watch Toby's every move. I have a feeling he just wants to bolt any minute.

We arrive at the child's park and Toby didn't try and run of at all. He seems totally interested in the all ages park in front of us. It may only be a park but at 11 and 7 they were totally hooked. Once we passed the gate they shot of to go do what the heck they liked.

"Just watch them!" I say cautiously as my brothers start talking and relaxing.

Amber comes bobbing back.

"Chase, will you play with me." She ask sweetly.

I'm guessing she already asked her brother and I can guess the answer.

"Okay." I reply. "But not for to long."

She smiles and takes my hand. Before I have time to do anything else she drags me of to the pod swing (AN: For those who don't know it's a big net swing that a lot of people can sit in and you have to push it you can't swing in it.) She decides that I must push her as she climbs aboard.

Slowly I start pushing. It rock back and forth, back and forth, slowly getting higher. Amber squealed with delight but when it got a bit higher she looked worried.

"Stop! Stop!" She yelled panicking.

As quickly but safely as I could I stopped the pod swing. Amber's face returns to a smile and as she gets of she hugs me. I pat her back and suggest the round about. Happily she nods and runs over dragging me along.

She enjoys spinning around as I push it not to fast but not slowly. I can tell she's enjoying this more than I would have guessed. As she walks of she wobbled around a bit then smiled.

"I'm okay." She smiles trying to get to my hand but she was still to silly.

I take her hand and ask, "What next then?"

She giggles, "Let's go on the swings."

I start enjoying being her brother for a while. I look around for her brother. He's sitting on the spinning rope cone thing that you climb and then it spins. Leo sitting on it too and Adam is sitting down nearby.

Patiently we wait until a swing becomes available. Luckily two are available and I sit down on one. To begin with Amber sits on her own. She seems to admire how high I go because she can't go to high. Suddenly she just stops and gets of. I look at her and she tells me to stop too. Carefully, I do as I'm told and stop. Before I can get of she runs up to me.

"Can we swing together?"she asks using puppy eyes.

"Okayyyy..." I say as she tries to climb on.

As she was only seven it was easy to lift her on to my lap

"Hold on." I say.

We start swinging and I can tell she enjoys it. Every time we go back she leans back so I have to and sometimes I get a feeling like I'm gonna fall off. Amber doesn't seem to get bored and it feels like hours were just swinging.

Unfortunately Adam decides to waltz over.

"Hey Chasey's swinging with his little cus. How cute!" He mocks.

"So at least I'm watching her." I reply slowing the swing.

Adam just continues to watch until Amber and I jump off.

"So Me, Leo, Toby all wondered if you wanted to go on the slide." He says pointing to the long tubed slide.

"Why not I." I shrug my shoulders and walk up to the slide Amber by my side.

We cue as the slide seems a very popular thing. After our turn we wait at the bottom for everyone else but I always end up the last one. After we're all down we race to the top and it kept repeating.

On about our 5th turn I slid down to find Amber crying at the bottom.

"You okay?" I ask running over to comfort her.

She sniffs a 'I'm okay' but anyone could tell she's in pain. I sat down with her as the others continued up and down.

Eventually she brightened up.

"Can we go on the slide together? She sniffs looking up at me.

"If that's what you want." I sigh knowing I'm doomed to have her on my lap.

I feel that having Amber's a excuse to go on the slide. Really I'm sixteen and too old for a slide but I never really got that experience as a kid. Leo doesn't seem to care. That's probally why he's never been popular.

* * *

We stayed on the park till about 5 in the afternoon. Amber and Toby had more energy then us. We all licked our Ice Creams walking back to out house.

"Okay guys I've got a plan. Mr Daven- Uncle Donald will probally ask how was your day if we were all good, I need you to say Bree wasn't there okay." Leo chuckled.

Amber and Toby shrugged and nodded. We were all ready to go!

* * *

We walked in casually putting down our stuff. Bree was already back texting as usual.

"Have a good time?" I asked.

"Yeah what about you?" She said lifting her head up.

Amber was at that point holding my hand chewing the other sleeve.

"It was okay I guess." I replied.

"No it was so fun!" Amber exclaimed. "Me and Chasey went on the swings and slide together."

I wanted to face palm my self. She had picked up the name Chasey and told everyone everything.

Bree giggled, "Wow you did all that? I can't believe he didn't bore you about life and everything else."

I look at Bree as if to say 'nice. Thanks a lot." sarcastically.

Not bothered she gets back to texting before the Davenports get back.

* * *

Mr Davenport, Tasha and Jessica walked through the door at 5:43 PM. I was happily reading with Amber leaning on me watching whatever cartoon Leo had put on. Adam was Looking for something and Bree was still texting.

"Hey guys how was your day?" Mr Davenport asks us all.

We all reply with positive comments.

"Okay then Toby, Amber, did they look after you well?" He asks them.

"Adam and Leo were cool." Toby replies not to bothered.

"Chasey and I did everything together." Amber says squeezing my arm.

Mr Davenport smiled about me and Amber but then looks across the room in Bree's direction. " What about that one?"

"She went of somewhere else." Toby spat out.

"Bree?" Mr Davenport said walking over.

"Well its not my fault you threw plans over mine. I just wanted to be a normal girl okay!" She walks of trying to get away.

"Your phone miss." He says holding his hand out.

Mardily she slaps it in his hand and walks of. Everyone kind of looks round in a aquard silence.

"How about dinner?" Tasha asks.

Everyone nods and mutters in agreement. About thirty minuets later everyone is sitting down and eating, including Bree.

* * *

The next day Jessica tells us all she has to go. Toby and Amber pack there stuff and wheel there bags outside.

"Bye Donald." Jessica smiles hugging her brother.

"Bye Jess." He replies hugging her back.

"Cya kids." Jessia waves to us.

"Bye." Says Toby not really bothered.

"Good bye Chasey!" Amber says runnig to hug me.

"Your more of a brother to me then Toby ever will be."

I smile and nod.

As she walks of with her Mother, and brother a small tear forms in my eye. I was actually going to miss Amber.


End file.
